The Rich Disgust me
by KeiAomine
Summary: Kei lives on the poor side of Sindria, as for Princess Aru or soon to be Queen lives on the above everyone else. Who knows what Kei thinks about Aru as they meet over and over by chance or by fate.


"what the hell, these fuckers won't stop chasing me!" She thought to herself, running as fast as she can from her chasers. She couldn't fight back since she was wounded on her left arm from one of those fuckers damn daggers. She breathed hard almost running out of energy and about to slow down, she turned corners and jumped over shortcuts to get away. She jumped up onto a wall and climbed over it while falling on her face. "Ah, shit!"  
She quietly yelled and got up while looking at the top of the wall.  
"Where'd did she go?!" One of the men yelled. "I think I saw her go this way!" Another shouted to the others while running the opposite directions to where she was. "It's about time I lost those retards" she said. She was at her secret hideout, well it wasn't only hers it was her groups hideout. There were only 4 other people including her. "Oi! Kei" said Mao,  
"you're hurt, come here quickly so I can heal you", Kei showed a proud smile and walked inside to Mao, "it doesn't really hurt, Mao" she said as she sat down on the table. Mao is the healing person of the group or what people call them are priests,  
which they heal with magic. They're basically in the back to support and heal their teammates when in trouble. As for Kei, she's like their leader and scavenger, she gets them supplies which are probably hard to get but she doesn't care as long as she sneaks and gets what she needs. Mao finshes up on healing Kei's wounds. "You need to be more careful, Kei" Mao says sounding worried. "Oh I'll be fine, stop worrying I can defend myself from the toughest guys out there" she says and jumps off the table. Mao just sighs and sits down. "By the way, where are the other two?" Kei asks while taking off her backpack and gave Mao food she had stolen from a store. "They said they were going on an errand for a friend of theirs, they should be back soon", Mao replies as soon as he said that the door opens and two people walk in while taking. "Yo,  
Tsubasa and Hibiki I got food!" Kei said while stretching and just drops down to the chair. "Great! Let's eat" Tsubasa says in return. They both go to the table and take what Kei could bring. "This is what all you can get", says Hibiki sounding kinda angry. "Why don't you go and try getting food for all of us then!" Kei shouts, "cuz it ain't that easy getting enough food for all of us!" The look in Kei's eye were dead pissed, she hated people who didn't appreciate what they got. "Ok Kei calm down" Mao said as he got up and tried to cool her down.  
Kei sighs and walks out of the house while kinda slamming the door.  
Tsubasa smiles nervously and doesn't look at anyone while going back to eating. "Save some for Kei, Tsubasa" says Mao, "I know, I know" he says in return. "Fucking Hibiki, doesn't appreciate shit!" She said almost out loud while kicking a wall.  
She was angry and when she's like this, really no one can calm her down so she leaves and tries to calm herself down. She breathes through her nose and exhales though her mouth while closing her eyes to relax herself. The breezy air always calms her nerves whenever she's mad. She walks and walks, then her stomach growls. She clutches her shirt where her stomach was and ached in pain. They couldn't afford food or much anything which is why they live in an abandoned house. She looks around hoping she could steal some food for herself,  
she can't really do much on an empty stomach. Her stomach growls loudly and she feels like she doesn't have much strength due to the lack of food. She then spots a carriage, it was stopped in front of a place. Kei quietly goes to it while seeing luggage at the back and hops on while searching through the things for food or money. "Hey you!" Someone shouts for the right as they are running up to her. She sees them and curses still trying to find something. She finds a ring which looked expensive, as soon as she hops off a guy grabs her and pins her on the floor on her stomach. "Damnit! Let me go bastard!" She says trying to fight off but he was to strong for her to escape. "What were you doing going through our luggages?" the man asks her not letting go of his grip. "It's none of your damn business!" She shouts. The door of the carriage opens and a girl walks out, "what's all the commotion,  
Asao?" She asks while looking at him. "It's nothing your highness, please go back inside while I handle this" he says.  
She sees him pinning down a girl and quickly goes to him "Asao!  
Let go of her!" She's says. "She was going through your luggage princess Aru", Asao saids with a mad face "I stopped her before she got away" he says after. She put a hand on his shoulder "Are you defying me, Asao?" Aru asks while looking at him. "No your highness! I would never, I swored to protect you with my life" he says looking sad. "Then let her go" Aru replies sighing. He loosen his grip and Kei quickly gets up and glares at Aru. She looks at Kei and smiles while walking up to her, "I'm sorry for what Asao did, can you forgive him?"  
Kei raises in eyebrow and sighs "I could've handle him myself, I didn't need your help" she says with an attitude. "That's no way you speak-" before he could finsh "Asao! That's enough go back inside" she yells to him, he gets mad and goes back inside the carriage. "Anyways, I bet you could" she giggles. Ugh, Kei already knew she hated this girl, what's worse is she's a princess, getting all the luxury she can get, so damn disgusting. Aru looks up and down at Kei, what a poor hood rat, such disgusting flith, why did these people even bother living they have no use to society, that's what Aru thought to herself. Aru, she's the princess and soon to be queen of Sindria, where she, Kei and Kei's friends lived. What's worse is that Kei and her friends lived in the poor side of the country while Aru lived in the top above everyone else. Kei turns around and starts walking away. "Wait!" Aru calls, she didn't know why she said wait, her head just acted for her, "what's your name? She asked, seriously her name why didn't I just let her go what am I even doing, Aru thought to herself. Kei looks up at the sky and looks back "it's Kei" she replies,  
what the heck why is she even asking my name, she probably even won't remember it anyways Kei thought. "Kei~" Aru said, she liked the way it came out but she didn't know why she liked it. What the hell, this girl is so weird, Kei said in her head. Kei didn't want to stay any longer and quickly walked away, Aru was about to call her again but Kei was already gone. She got back into the carriage and closed the door, the carriage starts moving and heads for the castle.  
Aru looks out the window and Kei shows up in her head, why is she even in my head? Why am I thinking about her? She's just some poor person living in the streets begging for food or money. For now, she tries to forget about Kei and thinks about the ball tomorrow at night, how she might finally meet her prince and get married to him.


End file.
